pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:God of godzilla/The Categories Of Godzilla
Since the release of Godzilla of 2014, everyone wants to know what Category would each Godzilla(and Zilla) based on the Pacific Rim methods of identifying Kaiju Categories so lets begin. Note: I will also include things regarding their power and abilities as well as the usual method in the Serizawa Scale. Zilla(1998)-Cat 0.5. Calling Zilla a Cat 1 Kaiju is an insult to Cat 1 Kaiju since they can tank at least a tactical nuke and several missiles and bullets without going down, heck Karloff tanked a full barrage of missiles from Brawler Yukon while Zilla runs away from bullets and dies to a few missiles, Zilla is also minuscule compared to other Kaiju and can only breath a flammable gas which is only useful if something is on fire. Zilla(Final Wars)-Cat 1. Zilla in Final Wars is now a bigger threat due to his increased size and actually being a major threat to the point that no missiles could kill him/her, he/she also has a fire breath which can do some pretty decent damage but he is only a cat 1 as a simple tail whack and one atomic breath shot was all it took to slay the not so mighty Zilla. Godzilla(1954)-Cat 2. The original Godzilla was basically immune to any weaponry the Japanese army of the 1950s could muster and even survives 300,000 volt of electricity wih no signs of pain until the oxygen destroyer killed him, his atomic breath is basically a flamethrower but shooting esstentially a nuke however it is not known if he can heal and he wasn't really quick, in other words decent size, high durability and good firepower but thats it. Godzilla(Showa)-Cat 3. Not taking into account to this Godzilla's physic defying abilities, his atomic breath has some explosive powers, lifts 30,000 tons over his head, heal wounds in seconds, has a magnetic pulse that can pull a mach 5 flying Mechagodzilla and he is intelligent as a Human being but he has problems against flying Kaiju and had taken down most of his foes with help from other monsters. Godzilla(1984-1985)-Cat 4. Bigger and stronger than his Showa counterpart, instead of being exposed to an Atomic Bomb, the early Heisei Godzilla was born from exposure of a exploding nuclear submarine and eats another nuclear submarine which enhances his powers greatly, the Atomic Breath has now become a beam of explosive porportions and Godzilla managed to beat the Super-X 1 and 2, both designed to fight Godzilla and had heat resistant armour, Godzilla also fought Biolantte to a standstill while weakened from the ANEB (Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria) and all of it with no help from other monsters. Godzilla(Heisei)-Cat 5. With time being altered again, Godzilla became even stronger than before(despite being born in a same manner unless somehow Japanese nuclear submarines are better than Russian ones). Godzilla throughout the films were just constant fighting of ther monsters including King Ghidorah, Space Godzilla, Mecha Godzilla 2 and more.Godzilla also has absorbed Rodan's life energy, enhancing Godzilla even further and gives him the Atomic Spiral Ray an even more powerful beam that destroys monsters in a few blasts, it is implyed that Godzilla is Psychic and probably the most powerful one in existance which makes him even more dangerous than the average Cat 5 Kaiju. Burning Godzilla-Cat G. This Godzilla has now gone beyond Cat 5 and has become a planetary threat if his body melts down succesfully, his abilities are the same as before but multiplied more as his body gets closer to meltdown, Godzilla has the durability to survive the oxygen destroyer from Destoroyah, his body radiates so much heat he would melt through the Earth's crust if given enough time, Burning Godzilla was the most powerful version of Godzilla until the Millenium Era. Godzilla(Millennium)-Cat 4. Special note: It's said all Millenium Godzilla films are in a different timeline minus Godzilla vs Mecha Godzilla 3 and Godzilla Tokyo SOS but because the Godzilla design looks similar and I can't bother to list every single movie, Godzilla from 2000, vs Megaguirus, vs Mecha Godzilla 3 and Tokyo SOS will be the same entity for the purpose of this blog. Godzilla of this era was a powerful force indeed, Godzilla can leap several stories into the air, survived a blast from a mini blackhole and survives the absoulote zero cannon,a weapon that instanly freezes anything and causes the target to collapse from it's own sheer weight but Godzilla is a Cat 4 because he has shown to be wounded easily from Mechagodzilla's drill and his atomic breath isn't as powerful as his Heisei Counterpart. Godzilla(GMK)-Cat 3. This Godzilla was somewhat like some sort of zombie since he is the remains of the 1954 Godzilla resurrected and possessed by the dead from WW2. GMK Godzilla was powerful enough to kill Baragon, Mothra and King Ghidorah but his regeneration isn't very quick and when wounded from a submersile exiting his throat kept trying to fire it's atomic breath due to being determinded to kill everything which suggests Godzilla won't use much strategy due to being blinded by revenge. Godzilla(Final Wars)-Cat G. Currently the most powerful version, Godzilla probably be a universal threat if he could fly into space, Final Wars Godzilla has the endurance to travel around the world and fight monsters along the way without resting, has the strength to throw a 30,000 ton spider over the horizon, take on 3 monsters at once and win, shoot an asteroid falling from space and kill most monsters with one shot from his atomic breath but after recieving the power of Kiezer, Godzilla could hurl a whoopin 100,000 ton Ghidorah into Space and fires an Atomic Breath with enough force to propel Ghidorah even further into space and makes an explosion powerful enough to leave no remains, nothing can stop this beast. Godzilla(2014)-Cat 5. Godzilla of 2014 has shown to be almost as tall as skyscrapers and lives on radiation as much as we live on oxygen, Godzilla has survived many nuclear weapons and walks through conventional weaponry as if they aren't there, the tail can reach supersonic speeds and has the endurance to travel around the world and fight several times without rest, Godzilla doesn't show much of his Physical Abilities as it fights similar to a bear meaning it prefers using it's jaws instead of it's claws and it's atomic breath is only used is dire situations and lacks any explosive properties, probably won't win against Heisei Godzilla but 2014 Godzilla is worthy to be a Cat 5. Comment below about what you think of my Categories for Godzilla, if you think I'm wrong about the category then point out what's wrong and make reasons why one of the Godzilla's should have a different Category. Category:Blog posts